Cara
by magicalferret
Summary: i cant realy think of a summery. just read it. i really like it so far ( that's pretty rare too!)
1. who the hell attacks a Slytherin?

Cara

Ah!  I love the smell of fresh air! I thought as I got off the Hogwarts express. The night! It invigorates me!

 " Firs' years this way!" a giant man called. I smiled as the first years looked terrified at the sight of him. Humph… I bet he's a sweetie. Hmmm now what did that Magon-i- golly ah screw her last name, what did she say for me to go? You see, im in the 6th year, im just transferred from Durmstrang. I think she said to get in the coaches and ride to the castle with the others then go to the headmaster's office to be sorted- OH MY GOD! Threstrals! Wow they're beautiful!  As I stood standing staring at the horse like creatures attached to the carriages I felt a tap on my shoulder. Instinctively I grabbed the hand, twisted it HARD and spun around, a scowl on my face, wand at the ready. 

"OW!" a boy with black hair and glasses cried. I couldn't see his eye color because of the glint of the moon on his spectacles.

 " Oh, sorry, … instinct." I muttered relieved it wasn't…- someone else.  

" It's ok. Er can I have my hand back…- er thanks." he said as I released my vice like grip. " So you can see them too?" he asked as he rubbed his hand, nodding to the awe-inspiring creatures before us.

" They're beautiful. " I stated gazing at the animal.

 " Yah, they're pretty cool," said a boy adjusting his hat that covered basically all of his head, (I couldn't even see a strand of his hair!) next to the black haired one. 

  I got into the carriage closest to me and so did the boys. I leaned my forehead against the cool glass and watched the scenery roll by. 

" What's your name?"  The hat boy asked

" Cara." 

" I'm blah blah blah blah…" I paid no attention. I was too exited about my sorting. Oh God, I hoped I would get the house I wanted, I mean, sure my family has been spread out among the houses, but I wanted the house my brother had been in!  Oh God, I hope im not in Hufflepuff…. 

 As soon as we got up the stairs, into the castle I walked toward the great hall, I think that's what it's called… oh well.

 " So any way blabitty blab blab blah..." UGH!!!!!! I needed to get these boys off my back.  Heh heh heh… I know…

" I gotta go. See ya around…" I said in a seductive voice, added a wink at them and toped it off by walking away swinging my hips leaving the boys gawking, but staying rooted to the spot.  Ya know now that I mentioned it, a lot of the boys, ok all of the boys were staring. As soon as I got around the corner I totally lost it and slid down the wall in a heap of laughter. Oh My God! What, was I a veela or something. Ugh. I kinda hate having guys stare at me every now and then, it gets kinda annoying, but right now I was in heaven. They are so shallow! 

A tall pale handsome platinum blond walked around the corner. NO! it couldn't be . WOW! He grew! I haven't seen him in 7 years! I hope he remembers me!

" Hey, Blondie!" I managed to laugh out. Infuriated, he whipped around (yep, just as I remember him, he hated that name!!) shooting daggers at me until he realized who I was. 

 " Merlin! Is that you Cara?!" Draco Malfoy stated stunned .  I was the only one I knew who could get an expression on his steel like face.

" The one and only!"  He ran and swept me up in a hug. We were child hood best friends.  OOOOOHHHH! I was so glad to see him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

" That was some stunt you pulled back there! Do you know who those guys were? "

" Nope, I just did that to get them to leave me alone! Ugh, they wouldn't stop following me around!" 

" Potter and Weasley!" 

"No wonder they were annoying!" I laughed. " Take me to the head master's office, Blondie. I have to be sorted." 

" Ok Mixy." Eheh… yah that was my nickname cuz I rocked ( and still do!) at making potions, I would always be mixing powdered this with horn of that, you get the idea. I learned it all from my brother. Of course we never used these names in public, only in privet one-on-one situations. 

           I followed him   all the way to a statue of a gargoyle.

" Uh. Crud! What was the password, I over heard the Head Boy saying it- oh yea…Gumdrops!"  As the statue came to life I turned to him.

" Oh bull, what did ya blackmail him with?" I said smirking knowingly.

" You know me so well," he said with an identical smirk " Hey! You still use the smirk I taught you, but enough with childhood memories. Yah I caught him cheating on his finals last year, and you know if it somehow _slipped out_ that he did, to oh, say Snape (the Head boy's a Hufflepuff) and you know how Snape just loves Hufflepuffs…"   

" Oh yes I do!"  I smiled

 We hopped on the stairs and rode to the top, knocked on the door and were greeted by the Headmaster.

" Ah yes, Cara, welcome, welcome. Please have a seat. I believe the first years ceremony is complete so _Accio sorting hat!_" the decrepit old hat flew into his hands. " Please, do have a seat " and with a wave of his wand a pink pouf magically appeared at my feet. I sat down and he placed the hat, which had seen better days, on top of my head. 

_' Ahhh. Cara… hmmm yes, yes, yes…. this is particularly difficult, for you show every trait of every house... Never seen this before. Bravery, kindness for those you respect, brains, pureblood and cunning, hmm well its up to you. You want that house eh? Well ok. You shall be in…. _

**_SLYTHERIN!_****_'_**

 "YES!!!!" I squealed at the top of my lungs.

 "Congratulations" my older brother, whom I didn't know was even in the room at the time, stepped out of the shadows.

"Thanks Sevv." I beamed. This was awesome!  Im in Slytherin with my best friend and my older brother is head of my house!!! How cooler can this possibly get?!   This was going to be a great year.  Sevv, Draco and I walked down to the feast. As we entered, Sevv went p to the teacher's table and Draco and I promenaded down to our table where the girls greeted me and, yep you guessed it, stared at by the boys.  After Pansy and I (we were also good buddies and shared a reunion) I got fed up from the stares 

 " Do I have something in my teeth? No? Ok then STOP STARING AT ME!!! IM NOT A FREAKING PAINTING THAT YOU CAN GAWK AT ALL DAY, YA KNOW!" yep, there was the Snape coming out of me.  Every guy in the great hall was taken aback by my, er- shall we say, challenging personality. Draco looked at me and smiled. After that all of the guys at my table warmed up and we started talking like we were all good friends, well just about. There was one boy who was talking to Draco, he wasn't very, how do I say this, nice at all.  He was Mike Flint, Marcus Flint's younger brother.  Just looking at him made chills go down my spine, and not in a good way. He creeps me out. He- I don't know its just I get these weird vibes from him, why you ask? Well I knew him as a kid; he was always tagging along behind his older brother. Marcus was. Ok.  I guess, but Mike was, and probably still is a creep. There is no other way of explaining it.  And his hand brushed against my butt on the Hogwarts express, but I dismissed it, 'it was only an accident' I told my self, but still...  I shivered and turned to talk to Pansy, as he looked my way. 

   As all of the Slytherins made our way down the dungeons, I slowed down and stayed behind, avoiding a certain-… somebody. 

  By the time I got to the wall where the entrance is supposed to be, every body else had already gone inside. 

 " Oh, Christ!" I moaned. I hadn't heard the password! A hand shot out of the darkness and onto my shoulder. I instinctively made a grab for it, but because I was so sleepy I must have been slow, because the owner of the hand caught mine and twisted it.

" Ah!" I cried out in surprise as he (I could tell it was a guy because of the build) tried to pin me to the wall. I say tried, cuz he didn't get very far. Just before my back slammed into the cold stone, I kicked him in the shin. As he grasped his injured leg I mustered up my strength and punched, kicked, jabbed, slapped and beat every inch of the intruder I could.

 He cursed and knocked me into the wall, causing my head to collide with the hard rock. I screamed in pain.

 I was momentarily unprepared for the fight and he grabbed my throat.

 " Don't mess with me. I know your secret." He breathed heavily. Even if it was barely a whisper, it made me stop struggling and I felt me blood turn cold.  NO! Only 2 people know about… _that_. Only Sevv and Dumbledore. He couldn't. How?  He's lying h-h-he has to be!  I thought hysterically. Of course no emotion played across my face, unless you call turning blue because of the lack of air in my lungs. I made a chocking sound and he loosened his grip ever so slightly. I took what little air I could and replied.

" You attacked me first…you * cough* I have n-no secret."  It was a wonder to me he heard the last part because I could barley hear it, but he sure as heck heard the first part because he slapped me. Oh my head, I cant breath, got… to …got to get…away… need air…

  I heard footsteps running down the hall apparently so did my attacker.  I took advantage of this momentary diversion to summon up every ounce of strength and pushed as hard as I could, sending the guy sailing across the hall onto the floor.

" See you soon" he said as he ran away, opposite of the oncoming footsteps. I was in a coughing fit on the floor when the last people I wanted to see came rushing towards me

OMG!!!!!! **_6_** pages! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Yes the character is named Cara, like me. I dunno why …

 Try and guess who's coming to Cara! Who ever gets it right gets an Oreo! 

 Love peace and chicken grease,

Cara

P.S: review 4 me!!!


	2. the necklaces

 " Cara!" the two boys cried.

 " G-get * Cough*a-away, Potter, Weasl*cough cough chough*ey" I gasped. 

 My head drooped down to the floor, where I was comfortably (yah rite) laying. I couldn't focus any more. I closed my eyes and clasped on to the last bit of consciousness I had left. I held my beautiful necklace and began to say the incantation I stumbled over the words, and I was interrupted by-

 " Oh my God, Harry, we have to get her to the hospital wing!"  I felt strong arms pick me up as I was rushed down the halls. No... I need to finish the invocation… 

" Potty, Weasel, why the rush?" Draco's voice drifted to my ears. I moaned in pain. A tear fell down my face. The arrogance in his voice drained away as soon as he realized that they were carrying me. " Cara! What did you do to her, I swear I'll kill you both!" 

" We. Found. Her. Like. this, you. git!  We're. Taking. Her. To. The infirmary."  One of them puffed as he ran with me.   We went through some doors.

" Let me take her." Draco said

" No Way, God knows what you'll do to her." 

" Potter, she's my friend-" 

" Bull you have no friends, Malfoy, only minions" their bickering stopped as we passed through swinging doors.

" Good Lord! Bring her here Potter! Then you can all go."

" No, I'm staying" the three stated as I was lain down on a soft cot. Even though I was barely awake, I still cold tell what was going on.   " As you wish. Bring me that vile, Mr. Weasley. Thank you." I clasped on to my necklace and didn't even get the first word out. I sputtered as some wicked tasting liquid was poured down my throat. More tears fell. That's when I lost all consciousness.    

"CARA! POTTER WEASLEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! I'LL HAVE YOU EXPELLED FOR THIS!" an enraged voice screamed. I felt a swish of air as the man ran to me.  My eyes opened up. I was in a white room. My eyes focused. I let out a cry of surprise. 6 faces were staring at me. There were three boys. One had glasses and black hair, one had red hair and freckles, and the last had silver eyes and platinum blond hair. Three adults were there too. One had on a nurse's gown, one was old and wizened, with a long white beard and hair, and the last one had slick black hair and a hawk-like nose. He looked so familiar…. 

" Do I know you?" I asked the black-haired man. His eyes widened. 

 " It's me, Severus. You-your brother." He said, clearly astounded that I didn't know who he was.

My attention was momentarily positioned on the boys because one of them- the red haired one- fainted.  
 " Oh dear…" said the nurse as she pointed a stick at the boy and made him.. FLOAT?!

" AHH!" I squealed and fell off of the bed.

" Are you ok? What happened? What's wrong?" the man called Severus asked.

 " She –she made him f-f-float! That's what's wrong!" I cried as I pointed wildly at the nurse, perplexed why they didn't find that freaky.  

" It's magic… what's wrong with that…" the boy with glasses said

 " Potter, you idiot, she's lost her memory!  By the way, I'm Draco." the blond one said 

"Hello!  Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

 Severus slowly pointed at his robes, right below his neckline and looked at me, as for nobody else to see. Ok! I've come to a conclusion! EVERYBODY HERE IS FRIGGIN NUTS! The old man stepped in and told me that I was a witch and that I lost my memory, and that the Severus guy would make a potion to bring it back. As he said that he too pointed distinctly at his neckline as the other man did to when nobody was looking. Severus ran out of the room mumbling about killing Potter and Weasley and ingredients.

" OOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKK…. Even though this is crazy, I kinda remember the wands and stuff. Ugh. But every time I think about it my head hurts.  This is so weird it's like, I remember, but I don't. It's all blurry or totally alien…but as crazy as this sounds… I believe you, I got nothing else to go on…"

 The nurse ushered everyone aside and put up a screen around my bed as she examined me again.

" Deary, look at all of these bruises, I can tell you got some last night, but what are all these old ones from?"

" I don't know? What happened last night?"

" Only you know, as weird as it may seem. As soon as your brother finishes that potion, we'll all know."

Soon she finished her exam and took down the curtains 

" You three- er- two, seeing as Mr. Weasley has yet to recover, can visit with her" she said to the boys, the old man had already left.

" Er okay…um hi im Harry Potter." Draco glared at him. I decided to be upbeat, for some reason, these boys made me feel safe.

 " Hi Harry, im… uh….  Crap .who am I…?" Draco reached down my shirt, just a little barely below the neckline. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Draco. 

" Don't touch her, you pervert!"

 Draco slowly took his hand out. My eyes were wide as plates, not at what he just did, but at what he was holding.

" The necklace. " I whispered. He was holding part of my necklace. It was a phoenix-shaped ruby, my birthstone. I don't know how I new, but I did. So that's why the men kept pointing at their necks! The necklace! Yes this will help me. Wait, how do I know it will? Oh, well! I just do!

" You can put your wand away, Potter." He said as he reached around his neck and unclasped his own necklace, a dragon shaped emerald, his birthstone. They were both on golden chains. Both shapes had thin gold lines tracing around them showing every detail perfectly.   He put his back on. I took his hand in mine.

 I whispered something in a different language, I didn't know what I was saying, but I was sure it was in Latin.** " O Procreatrix Phoenix curo tuus prole!"        **                                                                             The bird stared to glow, and lift up until it was level with my forehead. It let out a beautiful song and I began to levitate into the air, my hair and robes billowing behind me in an unknown wind. I opened my eyes and watched the bird flap its wing slowly as if it were in flight. Golden light shone through my eyes and a warm tingling feeling swished over me. (A/n: think of the movie, Atlantis, were the girl floats in the air.)   The phoenix was flapping its wings so fast it became a crimson and golden blur. The gold light around me got brighter and brighter as I chanted the words, over and over, louder and louder. A pink mist rose around me and I sang, I sang with the phoenix, I sang it's language, its beauty. Slowly the mist faded, the song ended, my necklace dropped and I sank back down into my cot, smiling at Draco.  

" Welcome back." he chuckled.

" Oh shut up." I retorted.  

" What… was … that…" a familiar voice said. I whipped around grabbed his wrist and held it in a death grip so he couldn't get away.

" You didn't stun him?" it was a statement more than a question. I pronounced every syllable clearly as if I was talking to a child. " Draco, you idiot! " I shouted.  I turned to face Potter; surprisingly he wasn't struggling against my grip. "  How much did you see?" my voice shook, ever so slightly. To my horror, he answered with the three words I feared, and I don't fear many things.

"All of it."


	3. I'm gonna kill him!

            Ok ppl   "  " means talking and    '  ' means telepathically talking ;) im sorry this chapter is short, but the next one will be much much longer, I swear!!!! Please 4 give me!!!

-

Da majikal Furrit

I sat inside Dumbledore's office, dreading what was to come. He had seen. Potter had seen it.  He saw what happened. He was going to tell every one. Dumbledore entered the room.

            "Ah miss Snape welcome back. Well now that we are all here," he motioned around the room to Draco, my brother, Potter, and Weasley. (He had finally gained consciousness) "  Can you please tell us what happened down by the Slytherin Common room?

 " Certainly Professor.  I was lagging behind the group and when I finally got to the wa- er entrance" I glanced at the Gryffindors, God all I need right now is to let them know were the entrance is. " I hadn't heard the password so I was stuck. I felt some one tap my shoulder, I tried to grab the hand, but he caught mine first. He tried to pin me against the wall, but I was quicker. I defended myself but was pushed into the wall, hitting my head. I pushed away and tried to defend, but he grabbed my throat. He said not to mess with him and that he knew my- my- erm, secret," this had an effect on every body. Draco and Sevv paled, Dumbledore's expression became a tad bit grim, Potter looked terribly interested, and Weasley looked confused. " I was choking, he loosened his grip. I said   that he attacked me first and called him a -er- _choice_ word and that I had no secret. He slapped me, causing another meeting with my head to the wall" man, Draco and Sevv looked outraged. " We heard foot steps coming our way, he fled, saying something like he would be seeing me soon and I fell to the ground. That's when Potter and Weasley showed up. That's it." 

 He waited a minute and said, "Did you see what he looked like?"

" No, he must have put charm on himself."

 " Is there any thing else you would like to tell me?"  Crap! What about Potter knowing what happened in the hospital wing, well he doesn't know my ENTIRE secret, thank God, but still… I glanced at Draco's eyes and turned back to the Headmaster.  Dumbledore's eyes bore into mine. " No, that's all." I replied.

 All of us students exited the office and stood out in the hall looking at each other. The Gryffs looked awkward, while Draco and I looked calm and collected (I wasn't in Slytherin for nothing, ya know) I looked at Draco. ' What do we do now genius. Why didn't we tell them that Potter saw?!'  You see, Draco and I can communicate telepathically…. It takes up a LOT of energy so we don't do it often, we can, at the longest hold connection for 2 minutes, but we are totally drained after it. It's a gift, not that it's any of your business. That's all I'm saying now. 

" Ok, I don't know what that was all about, but I'm going to bed. 'Night Harry. 'Night Cara" I cringed as Weasley said my name.

 ' Just trust me. It's better that Potter doesn't know all of it. He'll try to play Mr. Hero.' Said Draco, ignoring the redhead. 

' I bet he's not that bad, but, ya wuteva'

' Ok I'm gonna erase his mind.'

' If you do, then you will erase every thing that's happened in the passed month. Don't, just persuade him not to tell.'

" Potter, I swear if you tell any one what you saw, I will do everything in my power to make your life a living hell."

' Way to persuade, Dumb***.'

" What Draco means is that you mustn't tell anyone about what you saw." I said, not nicely, but not that harsh. " Draco I'll deal with him. I can handle it. Don't worry about the attacker, I know a few hexes that will send him crying to his mommy."  He looked smug, and with a last glare at Potter, he was off.

 " Hold on Cara, -" 

 " It's _Snape_ to you, Potter"

" What ever, I want some answers, and I want them now." He looked determined. I my eyebrows rose up. This kid has moxie. 

"  Humph.  Nice attitude. Keep your Gryff nose out of my business, and we'll get along just fine, not that we'll be talking to each other. Listen, Potter, just because you played Hero tonight, doesn't mean I'll tell you whatever you want. You better keep your big mouth shut or else, I'll help Draco in making your life hell. So stay out of my way, Potter." I turned and wiped out my wand as I walked wards the stairs leading into the dungeons.

" It's Harry to you,_ Snape_" I turned around to him and smirked. " I'll stick with Potter, if you don't- or do-mind."

As soon as potter was gone I headed back up the stairs. I wanted to find that jerk whom new my secret. I bet he was still prowling around here somewhere. God! I am SO gonna teach him a lesson. Nobody messes with me; especially know one who is too cowardly to show their face! I was dragged out of my train of thought as I heard a scream to my left, coming from a dim lit hallway. Bingo! I smiled as I sprinted towards it.


	4. Meet Curls, who ever she is

 I ran down the corridor expecting to see the worst.    Then I saw it. A dark figure looming over a really small one, no, wait, the small figure was on the ground, it had long wavy hair. It was a girl. Ooh buddy, you've gone too far, what not satisfied with one girl tonight? I thought bitterly. Grrrr, I could only see the silhouettes of them, but then again. Darkness has its advantages. I moved silently and swiftly, keeping to the darkest of shadows. The girl groped for her wand and the bigger shadow pushed her back down

" Oomph! Stop!" she cried

" Shut up, you lowly mudblood bitch! You aren't even fit to wipe the scum off my shoes!"  He pushed her down again.

 Ok, screw physical contact. " EXPELLIARMUS! LUMOS!" I shouted so I could see as he flew backwards and landed in a heap 10 meters away from the girl. I ran over to her

" You OK?" I asked.

 " Thanks!  Yeah I'm fine. Here it is!" she proclaimed as she picked up her wand. As I extended my hand to help her up, a hand landed on my shoulder and jerked me back. 

" Why you Little-"

 "HAI!" I shouted as I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder and the girl.

  "Whoa! Holy Shit!" Huh.Nice mouth….

" What did he do to you?" 

" Nothing really, just tripped me and pushed me down, the jackass. Here did you learn that?!"

" Get back to your common room." 

" No I'm gonna see who he is!" 

" No, you're going back to your common room. Or I'll tell Snape that you were out at night, and you know how he loves to hear about that. Go and I'll make sure he gets his due."

" Well, what are you doing out-" Ugh! God, she reminds me of me! I'll just have to persuade her.

" Get back to your God Damned common room or you will end up like that guy, okay, don't F_cking test my temper." I said in a low dangerous voice. She looked quite shocked and got up to leave.

" I'm not through with you." She muttered

" Excuse me, was that a threat?" I was starting to get pissed. Go already! 

" No!" she quickly countered, " I'm going to find you again and we can talk-"

"Jesus Christ! Listen, Curls", I was getting the feeling that she would stay here all night long talking if I let her, oh, and she had curly hair, hence the name, " You go back to your room, I'll contact you, I assure you. My family always keeps our promises."  Please!  I ' assured her' I didn't say promise. Dumb girl, I wouldn't be surprised if she was in Gryffindor.  

" Can I at least see what you look like first? Your face has been in shadow since you came." She said noting how I managed to stay out of the glowing wands ring of light.

" GET TO YOUR DAMN COMMON ROOM BEFORE I USE THE UNFORGIVEABLES ON YOU!" I had had enough. Hey, I'm in Slytherin! Gimme a break, and it got her to go AWAY! Now, to deal with the boy. Calmly I strutted over to him, " Zambini, you dumbass, never attack a girl unless you want to get your ass kicked in return." 

" I'll remember that next time, thank you." A feeble reply came from the crumpled form on the floor. " Oh, and hello to you too." Ah, Blaise, always the comedian. Har har har. Dang, did ALL my friends come here? I hoped so.  

 "No matter what type of blood someone has, that doesn't give you the right to beat them to a pulp, even though I wanted to. She wouldn't shut up!"  I knew he wasn't the one who attacked me, he didn't have the same physique. Besides, I  knew him all my life. Well, before I moved…

"As much as I would like to continue our lovely little chat, I think you ,like, just killed my shoulder with that karate move." He moaned..

"Shut up you pansy----   ( A/N- in America, Pansy means a big cry baby.)  ---- you know I can fix that in a second. Acciomont̀e Hand Bag!" the bag instantly appeared in front of me, instead of zipping all through the castle. I create my own spells sometimes and that one took me 5 years to perfect. Luckily Blaise was a little occupied with his, most likely, shattered  shoulder to notice. What looked like a trendy,  small black hand bag, was much more. " Broken bone mending tonic." I simply stated and, viola! There it was in my bag. " Okay, Blaise gulp this down."

" That stuff tastes like shit!" he retorted. 

" Fine, have a broken shoulder, see ya in the common room." I got up and turned around.

" Okay! I'll take it. You haven't changed."

" Thank you, besides, I added some extra herbs so it tastes like peppermint." 

" And you didn't tell me that before because…?" he inquired as he downed the tonic. 

" I dunno. Come _on_ lets go already!" soon we were on our way to the Slytherin common room.

" Gryffindors suck." He stated with pleasure and I watched as the wall open up. I strode in, with him at my heals. 

" That password is so played out." I chuckled announcing my arrival.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meet my muses, 

Lyrica- My Dark One. possibly a vampire. Not that predictable

Rose- Good-natured romantic.

Aszaries- Funny, yet not adventurous

Hiraku- Bad girl. Enough said.

Rose- Good chapter

Aszaries- yah 

Hiraku- I liked the ass kicking part ;)

Lyrica- please….   I'd like to have a handbag like that.

Magicalferret- yeah I mean I could just say " Tom Felton in Draco costume" and * happy sigh*

Hiraku- pitiful….

Lyrica-oh shut up.

Hiraku- make me bi- * is cut off by Lyrica's tackle*

Magicalferret- * squirts brawling muses with a spray bottle* bad muses! Very bad muses! Uh… yeah so that's everyday life around here-- HIRAKU NO BITTING!!!! * squirt* --so uh... Review. K?


	5. the forest

 Draco immediately got up. "Where were you?" he demanded.

" Oh, no where… I saved a girl, kicked Zambini's ass, you know, the usual…"

" You what? Blaise hurt you? What did he do?" Pansy jumped up, eyeing Blaise. 

" No! I didn't hurt h-"

 " Shut up Blaise." Draco snapped, " What happened?" He asked me.

" Nothing really, I heard a noise…." I went vaguely into details about the short encounter. 

" My shoulder still hurts like a mother! *" Blaise complained as every one laughed at his expense, no longer mad at him.  

" Oh come on you big baby!" I said " here, I've got some pain relieving ointment in my purse, I'll put it on you and check your 'horribly mutilated' shoulder in your dorm later on tonight." This was a favor, not a ' move' on him. Soon every one was going to bed. I told Blaise I'd meet him up in his dorm in a few minutes, I had to put my PJ's on first. I went up to my dorm and slipped into my red silk nightgown, not really thinking about going into a boy dorm. Grabbing some anti-pain emolument and other various healing creams and stuffs, and I headed out to my destination.

 Upon entering the 6th year male dorm, boys catcalled and whistled (all of whom I knew, so it was just for fun) until I threatened to set them on fire with a simple wave of my wand. I told Blaise to take off his shirt, causing him to look all, bug-eyed at me.

"So I can heal your shoulder you thick-skulled idiot!" I snapped

" Smooth Blaise, real smooth!" Draco called over from his bed.

" Incendio."  His pillow caught on fire, causing the whole room to burst out laughing at his antics to try to put the small fire out.

 I rubbed all the necessary lotions, balms, and creams onto Blaise's shoulder, so of course other boys made remarks.

" Hey, Cara, can you massage me too?  My ass has been hurting lately."  Mark Dante chortled 

" Incendio" his bed was the victim of the next small fire. Blaise looked pretty happy until I swatted him on his head. " Don't look so smug, buster, I'm healing you, not preparing to give you a lap dance." More laughter. I was using the last important oil when my brother came in. 

" Boys, I wanted to let you know about the…noise…level…" he trailed off, looking at me. " WHAT IN THE 7 RINGS OF HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted. Most of the boys flinched.

"Foreplay." I lazily said watching my brother's face turn paper white. "What the hell do you think? His shoulder was hurt and I'm fixing the pain issue. Don't be so nosey. You know I wouldn't do that!" I snapped at him. The colour in his cheeks started to return. " I'll be done in a second." I confirmed, rubbing the last of the oil in and checking to make sure his bones were set properly. 

 " You should have gone to the hospital wing, even tough that bird brained twit-of-a-nurse can't make a decent brew." He muttered the last part, to himself really.

" Anything you want to tell us, Professor Snape?" Blaise asked smiling.

Yes, you have detention for your cheek, ALL of you go to bed, and Cara, meet me out side_ now_." He turned and left the dorm.

" Shit!"  I cursed. "If it wasn't for your moaning and groaning, I wouldn't have my brother all pissed at me. Thanks for nothing, jackass!" I shouted at a cowering Blaise. "_Anything you wanted to tell us, Professor?_" I imitated throwing a pillow at him. I couldn't hold back my laughter. " Jerk, I'll deal with you in the morning!" I said with a final swat of the pillow. After gathering up my bottles, I headed to the door.

" Yes Sevv?" I innocently asked, noticing 8 extendible ears barley poke out under the door.

" Cara! Who bought you that?" he said, motioning to my nightgown. " AND, what were you thinking, going into a BOYS dorm with it on?!"

" I-"

" You should have let him go to the hospital wing!"

" You-" 

" No, instead my  baby sister goes and basically rouses a teenage boy up! Wearing that you looks like a slut!"

 " **SEVERUS ATTICUS AGUSTON SNAPE! HOW _DARE_YOU SAY THAT!**" I raged, causing several yelps from the dorm and the recoil of the extendible ears. " **YOU KNOW THAT I AM A POTION MAJOR LIKE YOURSELF AND HAPPEN TO BREW HEALING POTIONS AND THE ALIKE! OF COURSE I HELPED BLAISE OUT, HE'S MY FRIEND! AND FOR THE RECORD I'M 16! I CAN WEAR WHAT I WANT! IT'S A FRICKING NIGHTGOWN! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME, SEVV! SO QUIT ACTING LIKE IT! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, YOUR _ROYAL JACKASSNESS_, I LEFT MY PURSE IN THE _DORM_!**" I screamed as loud as I could and stomped into the dorm, not noticing several boys still clutching their ears in pain, and grabbed my purse. Pushing Sevv out of my way I basically ran to my dorm and slammed the door, not noticing tears of rage rapidly falling down my face. 

"What happened, Cara?" Millicent came up tome seeing me break down crying on my bed. Soon all of the girls came over and comforted me as I told them what occurred. 

" Shh, don't worry. It's okay." Pansy hugged me. Thank God for my friends. Severus is gonna pay. It's war.

_. -`-. __. -`-. __. -`-. __. -`-. __. -`-. __. -`-. __. -`-. __. -`-. __. -`-. __. -`-. __. -`-. __. -`-.__. -`-. __. -`-.__. -`-. _

At 11:20 I woke up. I couldn't sleep after what Sevv said. Did he not know how much that had hurt me? I walked my window.  Contrary to popular belief, the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons, yes, but the dorms were above ground, pretty far to, the stairs were charmed to seem as if you are only going up 20 steps, though in reality, you are going up 4 stories. The lake looked so peaceful, the full moon glistening on it. I couldn't stand it! I had to go out for a flight. 

             Slipping a robe over my black PJ top and bottoms, I had decided to change my PJ's; I grabbed my wand and my broom. Opening my window, I flew off over the lake. Ah, the wind throwing my hair carelessly behind my shoulders. Strands whipping my face, I didn't care, I relished it waking me up.  I danced with the clouds and raced the wind over the forest.   I was having the time of my life.  After skimming the water's surface I landed in the forbidden woods, or was it forest, what ever, I didn't care. Slowly, I didn't really know why, I had a feeling as if the forest was calling to me, telling me to have a walk in it.  What the hell! I got off my broom and strolled in. The mist swirled around my ankles like a glacial breeze, suddenly, I heard a… whiney? 

             I looked over and was aghast at what I saw. With tears in my eyes I ran over to the fallen beauty, a wounded unicorn mare.  " Acciomontè handbag!"  Once it was in my possession, I brought out a bleeding stopping tonic. 

 "Come on girl" I cooed, " drink up." Surprisingly, she did not put up a fight, the silver blood apparently attracted a creature, though I did not notice at the time. 

**_BIG MISTAKE._**

* " Hurts like a mother- rude term meaning  " IT HURST LIKE HELL!!!!!"

 ~*~*~*~*~*~My muses: 

Lyrica- My Dark One. Possibly a vampire. Not that predictable

Rose- Good-natured romantic.

Aszaries- Funny, yet not adventurous

Hiraku- Bad girl. Enough said.

Rose- Nice chapter. Poor unicorn.

Lyrica- …Cara all lost in depression, wonder what she's gonna do…

Hiraku- POWER TO CARA! SHOW 'IM WHO'S BOSS!

Aszaries- uh… Riiiiiiiiiiiiight… I like the extendible ears part. Poor unicorn!

Hiraku- hmm… I wouldn't mind to massage all those oils and stuff onto a guy * gets squirted with the water bottle* 

Magicalferret- Bad Hiraku!  Do you want to go back into your cage????

Hiraku- * grumbles*

Magicalferret- uh... Lyrica, that's a red JUICE packet, right???

Lyrica- * hides the, er, 'juice'* yeah… w-why? 0_0U ß* sweat drop* 

Magicalferret- VAMPIRE! UR A VAMP! o_0

Lyrica- no I'm not

 Magicalferret- oh, okay!   I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry so short, it'll get longer, and the plot will make an appearance again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
